1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of barrier terminal strips and more of the type having wire to wire or wire to printed circuit board interconnection and more specifically to a barrier terminal strip assembly having a support for mounting an upper barrier terminal strip above a lower barrier terminal strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art barrier terminal strips includes an elongated terminal strip having a bottom wall and a series of spaced screw activated wire clamps with bayonet-type terminals, which project from the bottom or back wall for insertion into corresponding holes in a printed circuit board.
Recent art has developed a two piece disengageable barrier terminal strip of a screw clamp terminal strip plug and a mating header having a series of terminal pins inserted into a conforming insulator. When engaged, the two parts perform as a barrier terminal strip, however, they must be disengaged to facilitate installation or replacement.
One problem with this prior art terminal assembly is that it is difficult and on occasion impossible to connect the appropriately sized electrical lead to each of the screw clamps on the terminal strip, in the space allotted for the terminal strip on a printed circuit board. To facilitate the saturation of wires within the board space allotted, the terminals are positioned at different heights or levels above the board by assemblies consisting of multi level terminal strips or headers fabricated from a single piece with a stepped height base or two discreet bases of different height with appropriate length terminals for insertion into a printed circuit board.